Mortification
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Sam is mortified. She couldn't possibly get more embarressed. Jack.Sam fluff. One Shot.


Title: Mortification

Rating: K+

Ship: Jack/Sam of course

Spoilers: Umm, nothing specific.

Summary: Sam is mortified. She couldn't possibly get more embarressed. Jack./Sam fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok?

Jack answered the knock on his door and smiled when he saw Major General George Hammond standing on his front step.

"George. Nice to see you. Come in." Jack greeted warmly as he stepped inside allowing the older man passage into his home.

"Thank you Jack. This is a nice place you have here." He smiled and Jack felt like he was home again.

"Thanks, it's not Colorado springs, but it will do while I'm here. Would you like a beer?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Jack nodded and led them into the kitchen. He motioned for the General to sit at the kitchen table and took two bottles of beer from the fridge. Handing one to Hammond, Jack sat down across from him and leaned back taking a swig from the bottle.

"So what brings you here George?"

"Just thought I'd come see how things were going with you. How are you handling the Washington?" George smiled. He'd always known how Jack felt about politics and he was fully aware the response to his question would be filled with sarcasm.

"Actually, it's not that bad." Jack tried not to smirk at the shock on Hammonds face and figured if he was going to be successful in that task he'd better keep talking. "I mean, yeah, the politics suck. And the politicians. They're every where you know? But there are aspects of being here that are pretty... cool."

Hammond smiled. He was certain he knew what aspects Jack was referring to. A certain blonde Colonel. George wasn't 100 sure anything had eventuated between them. He'd been at the funeral of Jacob Carter and witnessed the love between them seem so strong that day, but the two had been avoiding the subject for so long he feared they'd completely wiped over it and lost their chance. He'd tried to find out from Daniel and Teal'c but they'd been uncertain themselves since Sam had been at Area 51 for so long. Hence the real reason for his visit - to figure out if Jack and Sam had finally got their act together.

As if on cue a very familiar female voice called out to Jack, the sound growing closer and closer. George looked up and saw a wet Colonel Samantha Carter standing in the kitchen door wearing only a towel and a very shocked expression. He promised himself he wouldn't laugh. Jack however had apparently made no such promise and proceeded to burst out laughing. George smirked. She really did look funny. A look of utter shock and mortification sprawled across her face, her wet hair dripping on to her shoulder, the flush covering her skin. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again reluctantly.

"Still there" She whispered and he broke the promise. George started laughing as Jack laughed even harder.

"Well, baby, you broke the good news for me." Jack laughed as Sam tried to adapt a cool air about her but was failing spectacularly. How graceful and dignified could you be standing in the door way wearing nothing but a towel?

"Oh my god. This is not happening." She said as she brought her left hand up to her face, covering her eyes.

Hammond stopped laughing as he saw the diamond sparkling on her finger.

"I think there's still some good news to be broken Sam. Are you and Jack engaged?" Hammond asked as he stared at the sparkler.

Sam pulled her hand from her eyes and looked at George over her eyelashes. She nodded shyly and bit her bottom lip. She was so embarressed.

"I think I might just go get dressed before this moment becomes any worse." Sam sounded so embarrassed Hammond couldn't help but take pity on her.

"Go ahead Sam. And it's ok. Please try not to be so embarrassed." George said softly. He feared she'd never look him in the eye again. Jack however was still laughing softly. George turned to him and smiled as Sam ran from the room.

"That's my girl, knows how to make an entrance." Jack laughed.

"The poor girl is mortified. You shouldn't laugh at your fiance Jack."

"Oh, I know I'll pay for it later, don't worry about that. Sam will kick my ass black and blue for it. But I couldn't help it, it was just so damn funny." Jack started laughing again.

"Congratulations Jack. You got the girl." Hammond smiled, but his tone was serious, sobering Jack's laughter.

"Yeah. But it was only fair. She already had me."

The End.


End file.
